ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragon Ball Champions
Chapter 1: New Beginnings The story of the Dragon Balls, seven mystical artifacts that bring forth a wish-granting should all seven be gathered. The story of a Saiyan raised on Earth, sent to destroy the planet but became its savior. This is... not that story, because that story is old, outdated, and has more or less run its course. Props to Akira Toriyama for keeping it going strong, though. Instead, we'll be looking at a different story, with different Dragon Balls and different Saiyans raised on Earth. This is the story of Dragon Ball Champions. Out in distant space, a man clad in formal business attire floats above the atmosphere of a ruddy planet: Planet Vegeta, the home world of the Saiyans, a brash, violent, and arrogant warrior race. Staring at the planet with an annoyed expression, he holds his hand out and charges a pulsating energy sphere reminiscent of a sun. With a swift, pushing motion of his other hand, he shoots his energy sphere towards the planet and watches at the planet crumbles and explodes before his very eyes. "I've always wanted to blow that world to smithereens," the man grumbled to himself. "Bunch of jerks. Good riddance." Meanwhile, in a part of the galaxy not too far away, in a spaceship owned by an ex-member of a planetary black market, a soldier witnesses the destruction. "Holy crap! Did anyone see that?" Another soldier walks by, a member of the unnamed race that Frieza belongs to, equipped with long horns and a spiked tail not unlike a mace. He looked out the window but the explosion had already diminished. "You're just seeing things," he said to the soldier and continued on his way. "B-But... I know I saw something." With the destruction of Planet Vegeta, the Saiyans were no more... Which is what most are led to believe. Chapter 2: Arrivals Somewhere in the universe, there's a little planet name Earth. Blue and green, its main inhabitants are Humans. A relatively young, fragile race, some humans are capable of martial arts. Some are even capable of the use of ki. Dango, a young child, is a special case. Since birth, his parents always knew he was somehow different from others. He was strong. Very strong. Unbelievably strong. Because of this he wasn't very good at making friends. He always kept his distance from the other kids, not because they were afraid of him, but because he was afraid of hurting them. "He's such a weirdo." "He never does anything, he just sits there in the corner." As he became older he realized he needed to control his strength. Once he was of age, he left home to train himself, to restrain his power. He built a shack at the foot of a forest near Mount Paozu. One night his training was cut short as he witnessed an object drop out of the sky and crash so where nearby. "What the hell?" Dango quickly rushed to the site and found a massive crater, several feet in diameter. Inside the crater was a large, metallic sphere large enough for one person to fit inside. Sliding down the crater, he investigated the spherical pod, only for what appears to be a door to open up. Inside, the ball contained a man, around Dango's age, holding a young boy no older than 10. They looked human, but something told Dango they weren't. The boy stared at Dango but the man was unconscious. "Hey buddy, are you alright?" Dango asked. "Yeah. But my brother is hurt," the boy replied, gesturing to the man. "Oh so that's your brother? Alright, I'll help him out." The boy got out, allowing for Dango to reach inside and pull the man out, carrying him on his shoulder back to his shack. There, Dango attended the man's wounds. Whatever happened to him, it must've been ugly; his body was covered in bruises from head to toe and multiple cuts scarred his body. Dango placed the man on his bed. "So what's you're name, kid?" Dango asked. "My name is Kabu. That's Kabetsu," the boy answered. "We have a sister but we don't know where she went." "My name is Dango. Listen, you two can hang out here, at least until your brother is back on his feet." "Thank you Dango!" It was not until tomorrow would Kabetsu would heal from his injuries. Dango was returning from getting food, and was greeted by the sight of the man - Kabetsu - already out of bed and tending to Kabu. "Whoa, you're healed already? I thought you'd be in bed for at least-" He was interrupted as Kabetsu suddenly faced him, with a stern look on his face, startling Dango somewhat. "Where am I?" He asked in a gruff voice. "Y-You're on Earth," Dango replied, a bit fearful of him. "Earth, huh..." There was a brief silence between them. "Hey, this is probably the stupidest question ever but, are you two aliens?" The two brothers exchanged glances before Kabetsu returned to looking at Dango. "Yes, by your definition, we're aliens. We're Saiyans." Chapter 3: Sparring Partners "Saiyans huh? Never heard of them," Dango said. The word "Saiyan" was definitely a new one to him. He knew aliens existed but he wasn't aware of those particular aliens. "Yes. We are a powerful warrior race, among the strongest in the galaxy... Or at least we were," Kabetsu said. "Were?" Dango asked. "What's the matter, did some other race one-up you guys?" "N-No, our home world, Planet Vegeta, was... destroyed," Kabetsu mumbled. He had a mournful expression on his face. "Oh... I, I'm sorry, I had no idea-" "Ah, don't worry about it," Kabetsu said. He started scanning Dango, which made him uncomfortable. "Uh, are you checking me out?" "Would you like to spar, Dango?" The question caught him off guard. Never before had someone been so willing to fight with him, let alone me. "Spar? With me?" He asked. "Yeah, do you not know what sparring is?" "Well, I do, it's just... No one's ever actually asked to spar with me before. Either they reject me or just run away." "Really? Why's that?" "Well, all my life I've been different from other people. Some people called me a prodigy, others called me a freak." "Wait, I don't get it, what was wrong with you?" "I was just really strong. Especially for a human." "That's great! Come on, let's go!" Kabetsu jogged outside. "Hurry up!" Dango was stunned. Either Kabetsu was stupid, fearless, both... or stronger than Dango originally thought. He had no choice but to follow the Saiyan outside, who was already in a battle stance. "Well, are we gonna do this?" "Y-Yeah, I'm aready." Dango assumed his fighting stance, a little worried about what a Saiyan capable. He had no idea what he was in for. Kabetsu rushed forward and threw a flurry of punches. His speed amazed Dango, he could barely dodge them. Kabetsu spun around to deliver a roundhouse kick with his right leg, which Dango avoided. The Saiyan lunged at the Human, cupped his hands together and reeled back, then slammed his fists on Dango, smashing him into the ground and creating a crater a few feet deep. Dango quickly got back up and launched himself out of the crater to headbutt Kabetsu, and proceeds of uppercut, sending him staggering back. Kabetsu charged again punches Dango twice in the stomach, then uppercuts the his chin, He follows up with another double axe-handle, bringing his fists down on Dango's cranium before spin kicking him away. He flew after his opponent to backhand punch him before performing a 360 spin to roundhouse kick him away. Dango proceed to flip midair before landing on his feet, sliding back on the ground a couple of inches. Dango was surprised at Kabetsu's power, he'd never though he'd meet someone capable of keeping up with him. What Kabetsu did next really dumbfounded him; Kabetsu put his hands together in front of him and formed a blue glowing ball of light. He put it behind his head and brought it front of him, unleashing a large blue beam of energy at Dango. Not knowing what to do, he blocked the attack but was consumed by the following explosion, damaging him greatly. Dango lay in a crater, deeper than the first one, his body smoking from the attack. Kabetsu hurried over to see if he was still alive. "Hey, you alright? Sorry about that, I may have overdid it." "W-what was that just now?" "What was what?" "That attack you just did. What was that?" "Oh, that? That was a ki blast." "A... Ki blast?" "You don't know what ki is? Alright, how do I explain this... Ki, or energy, as a lot of people call it, is the tangible life force inside every living being. Ki has many purposes; for flight, for techniques, for powering up, the possibilities are endless. There are physical limits to the strength of the body itself, so it's important to increase ki to overcome this barrier and become stronger. Increasing your ki makes you stronger, faster, and more durable. The way it works is, more ki is increased, the harder it is to control, so learning how to control your ki is also important." Dango felt like he was back in school, listening to a teacher's lecture. All of this fascinated him, he was eager to learn how to use his ki to fly, to shoot energy blasts like Kabetsu. "Can you teach me?" "What." "Can you teach me how to use ki?" "Oh, uh, of course." "Yes! Thank you Kabetsu!" Chapter 4: Battle against the Monstrous Girax Another day has passed. Dango is ready to learn to use ki. "Alright," Kabetsu said, "first off, I'm gonna show you how to use ki blasts. Ki Blasts are as basic as you can get, so this should be easy. First, just concentrate. Imagine your power gathering into the palms of your hands." "Okay." Dango looked down at his hands. His normal, plain hands. His concentrated, and tried to imagine his energy collecting into his palms. He felt funny, but only because he was hungry; he had forgotten to eat breakfast. A couple of seconds passed, and no results. "I'm not getting anything." "Just keep concentrating. You'll get there." Dango kept concentration. Another 60 seconds passed. He as about to give up. Until he a saw a white glowing light emanating from his hands. "What?" "Yes, that's it! Just keep charging! Dango began to concentrate even harder. Never before had he concentrated so hard before. Eventually, the sphere in his hands was about the size of his head. "Did... Did I do it?" "Yes, excellent! Now fire it!" Dango grabbed ahold of his sphere, it was warm like a light bulb or a small flame. He reeled it back as if he were a pro baseball player and threw it as hard as it can. He watched it sail through the sky and land somewhere in the forest, causing a moderate explosion. "Great, now try doing that again and-" Kabetsu suddenly shut up and looked off into the distance, where Dango threw his ki blast. Dango looked but didn't see anything significant, just the usual forest landscape he's familiar with. "What, what are you looking at?" "I think you hit something with that ki blast. And whatever it is, it's pissed." Almost as if on cue, a hulking figure appeared in the distance, shadowed by the canopy. As it came closer, it revealed a bulky, draconic creature with indigo and green colored skin, a pair of wings akin to a pterodactyl, and a long thick tail. The creature spoke in a gruff voice with an irritated tone. "Hey there,I'm was just taking a nap, it's my things, next you know, I suddenly get blown up. Which one of you smart asses was it?" "Uh, that that would have been me," Dango mumbled. "I'm really sorry about that, I was just-" His sentenced was interrupted by a large fist to his face, sending flying back a couple of feet. "Hey, what the hell?!" Kabetsu shouted. "If you little punks think you can get away with 'accidentally' blasting the great Girax, you're sorely mistaken!" The creature then spread his wings and flew at the young Saiyan, throwing another punch that sent him crashing through a tree. Girax flew up and and opened up his fanged maw, unleashing a bubble gum pink Chou Makousen attack, sweeping the energy wave from left to right, causing a string of explosions. Girax couldn't help but chuckle to himself as billows of smoke rose to the sky. Dango got up, having recovered from Girax's attack. "Man, not only is he the size of a truck, he hits like one too..." he muttered as he rubbed his head. He looked up at the brute, who has just finished his Chou Makousen attack. "Hey, you big ugly brute!" he yelled. "Huh? You're still alive? Didn't I shatter your skull?" "Oh please, you're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that to bring me down." "Okay then, I'll just hit you as hard as I can!" Girax shrouded his body in a blood red aura and zoomed at Dango, with his fist stretched out. Dango quickly managed to jump out of the way, letting Girax crash into the ground. The impact kicked up a huge cloud of dirt, covering the area in a brown smoke. Dango covered his face, trying not to get dust in his eyes. The smoke is suddenly blown by a mere scream from Girax, who was now holding a boulder that roughly twice the size of his body. "Oh, that's a big rock," Dango said. Girax shouted again as he hurled the giant stone at Dango, like a rocky cannonball. Dango held his hand out in front of him, and concentrated. He felt energy gathering in the palm of his hand, and let it fly, sending an invisible blast that shattered the rock and sent Girax hurdling through the air. Girax managed to stop himself and flew towards Dango. The two collided and began trading blows, one hit after another. There was a shockwave with each impact. Girax swung his tail at Dango, who ducked and attacked with a headbutt to the jaw. Girax countered by punching Dango in the face, firmly planting his fist in the human's cheek. The Giras then slammed his other fist into Dango's gut and attacked again with another punch to the face, followed by a backhand. Girax than attempted another tail attack, but this time Dango grabbed the beast's tail and started slamming him onto the ground repeatedly, shaking the ground with each slam. Dango flew into the air, still holding on to Girax's tail. He then spun him around, spinning so fast they were both a blur until he let go, sending Girax crashing into the ground like a meteorite. "Alright, that should hold him off for a bit. I hope Kabetsu is okay," Dango said. "Hey, Kabetsu, where are you?" "I'm over here. I'm alright. Not sure if I can say he same about that other guy, though." "He'll get back up. He's tough." "Ah, you're making me blush." Girax emerged from the crater he made, and rose up to the air to join the duo. "Unfortunately, you two won't be getting back up after this!" He opened his maw again and charged up a pink blast before firing a Chou Makouhou at them. Kabetsu quickly pushed Dango aside and charged up his Pulsar Crash attack, forming the blue energy ball in between his hands and firing the blast to counter Girax's mouth blast. The two beams collided, beginning a clash. The attacks were perfectly even. An aura appeared around Kabetsu's body as he pumped more energy into his attack, slowly overpowering Girax's attack before the Pulsar Crash completely overcame the Chou Makouhou, consuming the pink beam and blasting Girax. The attack created a huge explosion, causing Girax to drop the ground. "Alright, now we got him," Kabetsu said. Chapter 5: The Dragon Balls Kabetsu descended to ground level where Girax had fallen. His impact made a decently sized crater. Dango ran over to join Kabetsu and peered into the crater, where Girax lay still in the center. Kabetsu was worried that he had accidentally killed him. Thankfully, he was proven wrong when Girax sat up, rubbing his head. "Oof... That smarts." He got, spread his wings, and fluttered out of the crater and landed in front of the duo. "I'll admit, you guys are stronger than you look. Can't remember the last time I had a fight that intense." "Uh, thanks. You're pretty powerful yourself," Dango said. There was a hint anxiety in his voice, as he was nervous about Girax lashing out at them again. He reached behind and pulled something out of hammerspace. "Here, I think you guys are better off with this than I am." he presented to them, an orange crystal orb, no larger than a tennis ball. In the center there was a single star of a darker orange color. Kabetsu grabbed the orb and examined it; no matter what angle he looked at it from, the star always seemed to face him. "What is this thing?" "They call it a Dragon Ball. There's seven in total. Collect all of them and a magic dragon will grant your wish." "Really?!" "Yeah. Or at least that's what I heard. That's the only I have. If I remember correctly, the other six are scattered across the world. Eh, I'm sure you guys won't have much trouble finding them." "Thanks Girax! Oh, and uh, sorry about blasting you earlier," Dango said sheepishly. "Ah, don't worry about it. I'm over it anyways. Good luck." With a single flap of his wings, he took to the skies and flew over the horizon, disappearing within the trees. The duo quickly returned to Dango's hut. Kabu was inside taking a nap. Which didn't last very long as he was shaken awake by Kabetsu. "Hey Kabu, wake up bro!" "Oh my God, we're under atta- oh come on Kabetsu, don't wake me up like that!" "Sorry but we got something to do." "Oh good, I was getting bored. Are we gonna train?" "Nope, even better. We're gonna look for these." Kabetsu showed Kabu the Dragon Ball. Kabu took the ball and inspected it. "What is this thing?" "It's called a Dragon Ball. There's seven of them. If we find all of them, we'll have our wish granted by a magical dragon," Kabetsu replied. "Wow, that sounds... really asinine," Kabu said. "Oh come on, it'll be fun! We get to go on an adventure!" "The only reason I'll go is because I have nothing better to do." "Alright than, it's set. We're gonna go find us some Dragon Balls!" "This better be worth it." They scoured the entire area, forest and everything, but found nothing. "Well, we didn't find anything, I guess we should go back." Kabu started to walk back to Dango's shack but Kabetsu quickly gripped his tail. "Eep!" "Oh don't think you'll get out of this that easily. Did I mention that the Dragon Balls are scattered around the planet? The one we found was the only in this area, we have to search other places," Kabetsu said. Kabu let out a sigh of defeat. Dango just now noticed theirs tails. They were long, thing, and covered in brown fur, like a monkey's tail. Kabetsu's tail was wrapped around his waist like a furry belt. "Wait a minute, you guys have tails?" "Oh yeah, all Saiyans have tails. When a Saiyan has a tail, they transform into a Great Ape when they look at a full moon. They're also very sensitive when held," Kabetsu said, still holding onto Kabu's tail. Kabu let out a sigh of defeat as Kabetsu dragged him to their next destination. Dango wondered what a Great Ape was. They resumed their search for the Dragon Balls and decided to split up, to cover more area. Kabetsu went to the North Valley, Kabu to the Diablo Desert, and Dango to the Skull Valley. "Man, Kabetsu has to teach me how to fly next," Dango muttered. Skull Valley didn't get its name for nothing, the valley is strewn with bones of various animals. It was a ghoulish sight, and it was a generally grim place. The only residents are packs of wolves. Fortunately, there weren't any around to hinder Dango's search for the Dragon Ball. "Man, I wish I had some sort of Dragon Ball radar. That'd make this so much easier-" his sentence was cut short as he tripped on something. The floor was covered in a carpet of bones, he could barely see his own two feet. "Ow! Did I step on a skull or something?" He sat up and swept aside some bones, revealing a small orange orb with a single star in the center. "Oh hey, a Dragon Ball!" It gave a faint orange glow, like the yellow glowing eyes that stared at him from the darkness. A pack of wolves stepped out of the shadows, teeth barred and fur standing on end. They snarled as they crept closer. "Sorry, but I ain't becoming a chew toy tonight." Dango raised his hand a shot a ki blast at the wolves, sending them running back with their tails between their legs. Kabu sauntered through the desert, sweating profusely from the intense heat. "God, I really hope this is worth it. I'd rather be training right now," Kabu grumbled. There was sand for miles, with a handful of cacti and tumbleweeds. There was the occasional scorpion and fennec fox. A couple of vultures soared overhead above the young Saiyan, as if they were hoping he would drop soon. Kabu looked up and shot a ki blast at the birds, causing them to scatter. "I hate this." Category:Page added by SupremeGotenks Category:Fan Fiction